Many modern shooting accessories, such as scopes or sights, may be attached to a variety of firearms, generally to improve the functionality or usability of those firearms. Known accessories include scopes, holographic sights, red dot sights, and reflex sights. These accessories may be used wherever firearms or similar weapons may be employed, such as for hunting, law enforcement, military, personal defense, or recreational target shooting. Mounts, such as ring mounts, are used to couple an accessory to a weapon. For example, a gun may have a scope mount on its stock, which may permit an after-market scope to be attached to the gun after it has been purchased. This may improve the user's ability to operate the gun, for example by making it easier for the user to aim the gun at long-distance targets.
Other devices may similarly incorporate scopes. Many hunters, for example, choose to hunt with modernized crossbows; these weapons may also include mounting sites for a scope, or may be sold with a scope pre-mounted to the stock. Scoped devices also may not exclusively be weapons; many cameras, telescopes, and other optical sensing devices may include viewfinding scopes that may allow a user to align the device.
These devices, especially weapons, weapon components, and attached accessories, often incorporate sensitive, high technology parts. Further, such devices often require meticulous calibration and installment in order to ensure proper functionality. Despite the fact that maintaining the integrity of weapons and accessories is critical to their functionality, these components are typically not protected and are highly susceptible to damage during normal use.